


Отпуск

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Гэвин по-своему понимает, каким должен быть отпуск.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 5





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках инвента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Отпуск.

Последние метры до здания отеля Хэнк, до этого ругающий жару другого континента, преодолел с завидной ретивостью. Гэвин аж присвистнул, но догонять не стал: жара и ему не доставляла радости, но носиться с нелёгкой сумкой не было ни малейшего желания.

Через несколько мгновений и он зашёл в холл, наполненный приятной прохладой. Им отель однозначно нравился: несколько соединённых друг с другом корпусов, везде работают кондиционеры. Можно было весь отпуск провести, не выходя на улицу. Однако Гэвин считал, что раз в пару дней надо бы и окрестности посмотреть, на море полюбоваться, и поэтому выпинывал слабо сопротивляющегося Хэнка навстречу приключениям. Ему стыдно не было: по мнению Гэвина, если кому-то совсем не хочется чего-то делать, этот кто-то должен донести в твёрдой и однозначной формулировке.

Хэнк развалился на диване и глубоко дышал, прикрыв глаза. На его лице было написано такое блаженство, что Гэвину стоило огромных трудов не отпустить пошлую шутку.

— Чего разлёгся? Нам ещё вещи в номер надо отнести. Не пойдём же мы вместе с сумками на ужин.

Хэнк не шелохнулся, даже глаз не открыл.

— Всё же я был прав.

Гэвин нахмурился: он что-то пропустил?

— И в чём же?

— Ты затащил меня сюда, чтобы уморить окончательно.

Хэнк сказал это ворчливо и беспечно — явно в шутку, — однако возмущению Гэвина не было предела. После той роковой поездки вытащить Хэнка из Детройта стало нереально. Сама мысль покинуть город вызывала у него тревогу, от которой психотерапевтический курс не помог. Гэвин долго выжидал удачный момент, старательно выстраивал свою схему, чтобы они обязательно снова поехали отдыхать. Ещё путёвки удачно получил. И тут такие обвинения!

— О, да, конечно, я специально тебя месяц уламывал на эту поездку, а потом ещё полгода напоминал, чтобы избавиться от лейтенанта полиции и вынудить Фаулера назначить нового, — язвительно произнёс Гэвин, нависая над Хэнком.

Хэнк застонал с мукой и открыл глаза.

— Не пыхти, я знаю, что для устранения кого-то ты выбрал бы менее затратный вариант. Хотя… для меня ты сделал бы исключение? — Хэнк нарочно похлопал глазками да понизил голос, и Гэвин фыркнул, улыбаясь:

— Да, ты для меня большое исключение. Потопали уже. Или вызывать экскаватор?

— Всё, встаю. Но больше я тебе не доверяю. «Пошли, Хэнк, в аквапарк, обещаю, я не буду тебя донимать».

— Эй, у меня не такой противный голос!

— Ага.

Закинули быстро вещи, затем спустились в обеденный зал. Хэнк, на голову выше большинства отдыхающих, быстро отыскал свободный столик у окна и занял диван, не намереваясь с него вставать и доверяя Гэвину выбор их сегодняшнего ужина. Тот особо против не был, но всё равно слегка пнул Хэнка и отправился за «добычей» к шведскому столу.

Когда он скрылся за спинами других отдыхающих, Гэвин пакостливо улыбнулся. Получилось растормошить Хэнка, хоть и пришлось иногда вести себя по-идиотски. Ишь чего тот удумал: прийти в аквапарк, найти спокойное место и тихо-мирно полежать на воде. Не на того напал!

Он внимательно разглядывал незнакомые фрукты, решая, насколько аппетитно они выглядят, когда краем глаза заметил знакомое лицо. Не изменившись Гэвин слегка наклонил голову, почти не поворачиваясь в сторону соотечественника: как хорошо, что давным-давно он натренировал боковое зрение. Осторожно огляделся, незаметно достал телефон и сделал снимок.

Взяв розовый фрукт с желтоватыми отростками, который они ещё не успели попробовать, Гэвин спокойной походкой пошёл к их столику, хотя внутри загорелся огонь. Как перед погоней.

Хэнк это однозначно уловил: приподнял брови. Бегло осмотрев Гэвина, пытаясь определить причину его настроения, он подтащил себе тарелку с картофелем и хорошо прожаренной котлетой. Не поднимая головы, обречённо уточнил:

— Я очень пожалею, если спрошу, что интересное ты успел найти за эти пять минут.

Гэвин решил оставить это без ответа.

— Угадай, кого я увидел?

— Андроида, — наобум сказал Хэнк. Гэвин скривил лицо. — Да, точно, ты бы с таким выражением тогда подошёл. Мистера Камски? Мафиозного босса?

— Последнее было бы неплохо, но нет.

— Мадам президента?

Гэвину даже не хотелось изображать негодование.

— Ты даже не стараешься. 

— Мне нравится смотреть на работу твоей мимики, — Хэнк усмехнулся. — Кого ещё ты не ожидал бы здесь увидеть… Какая-то знаменитость?

Гэвину не терпелось поделиться, поэтому решил перейти к делу. Достал телефон, выбрал последнюю фотографию

— Сынишка Манфреда тут тусуется.

— Лео? — нахмурился Хэнк и взял в руки протянутый телефон. Внимательно осмотрел фотографию. — Если это он, то очень далеко он от Детройта забрался.

— Ну конечно, — Гэвин потянулся на стуле, немного разминая ноющие мышцы, — от отца прячется.

И это неплохо: он-то с коллегами искренне полагал, что тот стал жертвой своих бывших друзей. Или какой-нибудь поклонник Манфреда как художника решил избавить его от головной боли. В крайнем случае андроиды прознали, кто обижал Маркуса, и решили отомстить.

А он тут, на другом континенте, в отеле, в котором редко останавливаются американцы, живой и здоровый.

— Откуда узнал? — Хэнк поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Гэвина, из-за чего тот слегка напрягся.

— От ребят из другого департамента. Говорят, Манфред наводил справки, не мелькал ли где в отчётах его непутёвый сынишка. А ты не знал?

«Странно, — подумал Гэвин. — Неужели к Хэнку не стал обращаться с этой просьбой? Хотя если вспомнить мнение Хэнка о Манфреде как об отце… То-то он нахмурился».

— Карл мне не говорил. По крайней мере, о Лео.

Хэнк сделал пару кликов и вернул телефон Гэвину.

— Наверное, ему надоело слушать твои нотации по поводу воспитания, — хмыкнул Гэвин и посмотрел на экран. — Ты отослал себе это фото?

— Угу.

— Зачем?

Хэнк вздохнул. Он огляделся по сторонам, затем сделал глубокий вдох, выдох и расслабился. Хмурая туча скрылась.

— Гэвин, если это реально Лео, то Карлу надо бы сообщить. Хотя не факт, что это именно он, а не кто-то похожий.

— Брось, Хэнк, так неинтересно, лучше, — Гэвин наклонился и заговорщически произнёс: — давай устроим слежку, вычислим его связи, как тут оказался, а потом сдадим со всеми потрохами?

— Ты ж несерьёзно? — Хэнк посмотрел в глаза Гэвина, в которых точно черти танцевали румбу. — Ты серьёзно, — обречённо сделал вывод и посмотрел в потолок. — Может, просто подойдём и спросим?

— Он сбежит, и мы чего не узнаем. Хэнк, это ж целая детективная история! Будет весело. Молодость, — Гэвин весело фыркнул, быстро перебрав в памяти истории с Хэнком в главных ролях, — вспомнишь.

— Это было давно и неправда… А, ладно, хрен с тобой. Ты ж всё равно полезешь, а так я хотя бы проконтролирую.

— Идёт. Выберемся в город, купим бинокль, плащи и…

— И добавим тому парню вескую причину для паранойи, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

Но Гэвин не слушал его язвительные комментарии, возбуждённо облизывая губы и обдумывая детали.

Надо будет сказать спасибо маме, которая, наслушавшись его стенаний, что «в Детройте отдыхать совсем неинтересно», подарила путёвки куда подальше с припиской: «А теперь ищи того, кого сможешь уломать с тобой отправиться, Хэнка ты вряд ли сможешь вытащить».

А ведь смог!

К слову, могла ли она знать?.. Хотя, если подумать, звучала бредово мысль, словно и она, и Лео брали путёвки из одного источника.


End file.
